


a fluffy anchor

by SarcasticIrishCat



Series: adjectives & nouns [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Interspecies Sex, Just straight up porn, PWP, Penetrative Sex, alien penises, and don't initiate first contact, but also with feelings, cause we are THIRSTY AF for alien sex, human vaginas, i may have put a bit of my own preferences in here?, ryder also likes pain, so pwp with some fluff, they see things like this, this is how i spent my saturday, this is why aliens won't visit us, writing alien porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticIrishCat/pseuds/SarcasticIrishCat
Summary: Straight-up PWP with some feelings included.





	a fluffy anchor

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this, I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe.
> 
> I asked my flatmates for an adjective and a noun, and that's where the title came from. They have no idea what it was for, but their response was kind of fitting.

“Fuck,” Ryder gasped, her hands grappling for purchase as Kandros pressed a long finger against her panties, pushing her against the wall. Her legs shook as he navigated to her clit with terrifying accuracy, her hands holding on for dear life on his broad shoulders as he rocked his hand into her and she ground her hips down to meet him, whimpering with relief as he eased the ache of her need.

“Spirits, Sara,” he groaned. He buried his face against her neck and nipped sharply, causing her to hiss and arch against him. Her nipples rubbed against the fabric of her dress and she cursed the fact that they were still fully clothed.

The elevator doors had barely closed before he had turned and slammed her against the wall, kissing her desperately while his hands made quick work of pushing her dress up.

Kandros was panting heavily in her ear, finger still rubbing against her damp underwear. “Are you ... should we ...?”

“I swear to god, if you don’t keep going I will throw you _through the wall_ ,” Ryder panted. She rolled her hips, using her hands to pull his face down to hers where she kissed him, tongue trailing across his upper lip, making him growl. “Tiran, _please_.”

Kandros muttered another curse and withdrew his finger, using his strength to lift her up by her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and took advantage of the new position to grind against the tell-tale hardness pressed against her, moaning in time with Kandros’ stuttered gasp. She repeated the action, hissing when Kandros rolled into the movement and pressed right on her clit again.

They must have been a sight - still fully clothed and rocking against each other desperately, Ryder’s dress rucked up around her thighs and the strap of her dress slipping down her shoulder. Kandros took advantage of the bare strip of skin to nip his way along her collarbone.

It had been a date; one that they had taken over twelve months to arrange when they both had the time to. Ryder had suggested drinks, but Kandros wanted to try the new levo-dextro restaurant that had recently opened on the Nexus, so they agreed on dinner and then drinks. Ryder had unpacked the blue dress that she hadn’t had much opportunity to wear – it was form-fitting and stopped just above her knees, while Kandros had taken off his usual armour and elected to wear his formal civvies.

The date had been great, but the best part had been the casual touches they exchanged. Ryder would trail her foot up the inside of the Kandros’ leg and he would return by caressing the soft skin of her wrist with his talon. The small touches, the flirting and the emails saturated in innuendos that they had been exchanging all seemed to culminate when he asked Ryder if she wanted to come back to his place for another drink, once the club had closed.

But then they were in the elevator and they moved towards each other at the same time and it just escalated from there.

Kandros gripped her waist tight, holding her still as he thrust himself against her centre and muffled his groan against her neck. “Spirits,” he muttered, “I can feel how wet you are through my clothes.”

Ryder managed a laugh between her hitched breaths as Kandros continued to move. “All for you,” she said. “Gods, how far away is your apartment?”

She had no sooner asked when the elevator pinged and the doors opened, thankfully empty on the other side. They were both panting as they turned to look at the hallway. Kandros looked back to Ryder, giving her the turian equivalent of a raised eyebrow. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way,” Ryder replied with a grin. Her legs slid down to the floor and she had only just regained her balance before Kandros had grabbed her hand and was tugging her down the hallway, where he stopped a few doors down and waited impatiently for the lock to recognise his signature. The door slid open with a hiss and he pulled Ryder inside, wasting no time before pressing his mouth to hers again while his hands went to her rear and he lifted her, Ryder’s legs automatically locking around his waist again as she laughed against his mouth.

Kandros carried her easily through his apartment. Ryder could feel a pulse of arousal shoot through her at his show of strength and wondered what it would take to have him hold her down while he fucked her.

When they made it into the bedroom Kandros took his time to lay her down on the bed. He stood back and took a moment to just look at her.

“You're magnificent,” he breathed out, eyes raking across her body with an intensity that had her shuddering and clenching her thighs together. She felt her nipples rubbing against her dress again and she arched her back into the sensation. Kandros tracked the movement, his eyes skirting over the rise and fall of her breasts as he kneeled on the bed beside her. A single talon traced a line down her torso and stopped above her mound, where she needed his touch most. “I want …”

Ryder pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her elbows, the action forcing her chest closer to Kandros. “What do you want, Tiran?”

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and she bit her lip at the arousal swimming in his gaze. “I want to ravish you, Pathfinder.”

Heat coursed through her and Ryder's mouth dropped open on a gasp because hey, apparently being called Pathfinder in bed was a turn on for her. “You know, this whole thing would be easier if you had less clothing on.” Ryder tugged pointedly at the clasped on his shirt and Kandros obliged by undoing the garment and throwing it to the floor while she gazed hungrily at his carapace. “What, the trousers are staying on?”

Kandros chuckled and moved so that his body was leaning over hers while he kissed a line down the valley of her breasts. “I need to even the playing field. As spectacular as you look in this dress,” he began in between kisses, “I would really prefer to see you out of it.” He nipped at where her breasts were pushing up against the collar of the dress then smoothed his tongue across the hurt.

“I can arrange that.” Ryder’s smile was all the warning that he had before her leg wrapped around his waist and she used her leverage to flip them over, leaving her straddling his body while he blinked up in surprise.

“Impressive.”

“I try,” she winked. She ran her hands along his chest, fingers finding the gaps between his plating and she scratched, smirking when Kandros hissed and pressed closer to her wandering hands. She leaned in and ran her tongue between the joining that went centre along his carapace and followed it up to where the plates disappeared at his neck. His groans fuelled her actions, while her hands raked against his plates and slipped lower towards his waist. His hips jerked and she felt his hardness press up against her centre. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Immensely,” he responded, “but you’re still wearing too much.” His hands went to her thighs, slipping up under the edge of her dress. “You gonna take this off or what?”

Ryder leaned back with a laugh. “Since you asked so nicely.” She reached for the hem of her dress, toying with the fabric for a moment while she watched Kandros’ rapt expression. She licked her lips, smirking when he watched the movement intently. “You want this strip tease to be fast or slow?”

His eyes snapped up to hers and she could practically feel the heat from his gaze. “Slow, if you will,” he said. His subharmonics were so low that his voice was nothing more than a growl. Ryder bit her lip, could feel the wetness seep into her underwear and it was only with some hard-pressed restraint that she kept her composure and didn’t just start rocking against him. She was feeling pretty lightheaded already, her chest rising and falling as she panted through the heat coursing through her body and her breath left her in a rush as Kandros gripped her thighs tightly with his talons, sending shocks of pain-pleasure to her core. “I want to enjoy the show.”

“You got it.”

Ryder inched the dress further up her thighs, feeling oddly powerful as she watched Kandros’ expression as he followed the trail of the fabric as it slowly moved up her body. She shimmied her hips a little as she dragged the dress up further, delighting in the groan he gave when her blue panties were revealed and he saw the dark spot of her slick seeping through. His thumb swiped across the front, barely brushing over her clit and making her hips stutter. He cursed again, and Ryder continued to peel off her dress, like she was unwrapping herself for him, until her dress joined his shirt on the floor and she was straddling him in her lacy bra and panties.

“Spirits, Sara.” Kandros was unabashedly studying her chest and the plush rise of her breasts over the edge of her bra. His eyes flicked down to her panties. He smirked. “Matching underwear? Were you planning on getting lucky?”

Ryder tried shrugging nonchalantly but it was hard to remain cool when his thumb was still hovering over her mound. “I may have been hoping for a bit of action,” she admitted, grinning when he chuckled. “A girl gets kind of impatient when you spend a year teasing her.”

“Like you were entirely innocent,” Kandros smirked. His hands came up to hold her waist, talons digging in lightly as he dragged them down her sides, humming in approval when Ryder arched her back. “I could spend the rest of the evening teasing you, if I wanted.”

Ryder narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“No.” He paused. “Well, not tonight anyway.” He hooked a talon carefully on the underside of her bra, tugging slightly. “Take this off.”

“What’s the magic word?” she joked, but her laughter was cut short when Kandros slipped a talon under her panties and pressed it against her opening, slipping in with almost an embarrassing amount of ease. “A-ah!”

“ _Now_ ,” he growled. He pushed himself upright, Ryder still straddling his lap, while the hand at her bra began fiddling at the clasp until it came undone and he slipped the straps off her shoulders one at a time, kissing the skin that was beneath them.

Ryder slid the bra off her arms and threw it somewhere to the side. Her breath caught in her throat when Kandros pressed forwards, his hand supporting her back as he pushed her down against the bed again. He wasted no time in kissing a trail from her neck to her breasts and one hand came up to play with her nipple while his mouth sucked on the other one.

“Christ,” Ryder breathed. She gripped on to the back of his fringe, his contented hum sending vibrations against her skin as she arched up into his touch. “Have you been with a human before? Cause you sure know a lot of tricks.”

He laughed against her skin, kissing across to her other breast to repeat his ministrations. “No, but I do know how to read,” he said. “What, you didn’t do your own research?”

Ryder scoffed. “Of course I did,” she replied, pointedly digging her nails in to the skin just underneath where his fringe met his neck and smirking as he groaned in surprise, pressing against her hips. “You just seem very experienced for only reading about it.”

“Maybe I’ve just been thinking about this a lot,” Kandros countered. He leaned up and pressed a kiss against her jaw, her cheekbone, her lips. Ryder returned his affections happily, letting her hands wander along the inside of his carapace. His body was pressed against the length of her, and she hitched one of her legs around his waist, sighing at the contact it provided.

“Spend a lot of lonely nights fantasizing about humans?” Ryder teased.

Kandros shook his head and pulled back to look directly at her. “No,” he said and his subharmonics were doing that growly thing again, “but I did spend a lot of nights fantasizing about _you_.”

Ryder blushed – of all the things tonight, _that_ was what made her blush? But it was actually kind of flattering, being the subject of his thoughts as he pleasured himself. Besides, it’s not as if she hadn’t been doing the same.

She smiled cockily, trying to hide how flustered she was. “So do I live up to your imagination, or are you better off with your fantasies?”

He gave her a look that said she was crazy for even asking that question. “You exceed anything I could have ever imagined,” he said, and his bluntness made that heat creep up her neck again. “You really think I wouldn’t appreciate the real thing?”

“Well ...” Ryder hesitated. She was trying to think of something that would come out like her usual self-deprecating statements. “Um ... no?”

 _Oh good job_ , she thought sarcastically.

His whole demeanour softened instantly. A hand came up to cup her face gently and he pressed their brows together. “What is it?” he asked, concern dripping through his voice. “Did you honestly think I’d be disappointed?”

Ryder briefly considered bluffing her way out of it but she was a shit liar and he knew it too. She settled for a sigh and leaned into the hand on her face. “Kind of,” she said, but it sounded more like a question. “Sorry, can we just forget about my lack of self-esteem? It’s a bit of a mood-killer.” Kandros was still frowning. “Tiran?”

“How could you even begin to think I wouldn’t want you?” he said instead. “Ryder ... Sara, you are _stunning_. I’m not just humouring you in our emails - I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I thought that was obvious.”

“I just...” Ryder was horrified to feel tears beginning to gather in her eyes, “I never thought _you_ would find me attractive.” At his confused look she continued, “Everyone is always going on about how turians don’t find humans aesthetically appealing, even though they’re quite into asari ... something about our squishiness.”

Kandros shook his head. “Well, _this_ turian is very into a specific human.” He emphasized his statement by pressed his still hard cock against her. He smiled when she gasped. “You know how difficult it is to get a turian in the mood, so to say?” She nodded. “You remember how little time it took me to get hard in the elevator?” He rocked into her again.

Ryder bit back a whimper. “Okay – sorry, I just ... I’m not used to ...”

“Someone being so open about their attraction?”

“Yeah.”

“I hope you know this is more than just sex to me,” Kandros continued, still rocking lazily against her. “What’s that human saying? You’re not a dent in the headboard?”

Ryder laughed, her breath hitching slightly as her hips rolled instinctively against the pressure. “Notch in the bedpost,” she corrected. “But yeah, I get it. I want this to be more.”

Kandros was smiling at her as he leaned down to nuzzle her cheek. “I’m glad we agree.”

She sighed happily, content for a moment before the heat between her legs started to simmer. The lull of the conversation had removed the urgency for the moment but his steady movement against her centre was gradually feeding the fire in her once more. It didn’t take long before she was squirming against him as she tried to seek more friction from him to match the burning need within her. He nipped at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder and she gave a cut-off cry.

“Serious moment over?” he asked.

“Fuck yes,” Ryder panted. “I kind of really need you in me right now.”

“You’re impatient.”

“ _Twelve months,_ Tiran.” She emphasized her statement with harsh grind of her hips. “If you take any longer I might just have to get myself off.”

Kandros shifted suddenly – he grabbed her wrists and pinned both of them above her head and held them there using only one of his hands. He was growling as he leaned down and spoke into her ear, “I’m not finished exploring you yet,” he said, taking in the sight of her restrained below him, flushed and breasts heaving with each pant, and his eyes darkened at the picture she made. “Maybe another time, I can watch.”

Ryder smirked while a jolt of excitement rushed through her at the thought of bringing herself to completion while somebody watched her intently. She could even make a show of it, tie Kandros flat to the bed where he couldn’t touch her, tease herself slowly in front of him, maybe even use one of her toys to take herself while he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t even touch himself...

She shook her head slightly, pushing the thought to the back of her mind to contemplate on later while alone on her ship. Right now she should be more interested in Kandros slowly kissing his way down her chest. The grip that held her wrists down disappeared but Ryder left her hands were they were and gripped the edge of the mattress instead. Kandros seemed to approve of the action, and busied himself with leaving a trail of kisses down the flat of her stomach. He paused for a moment at her bellybutton before dipping his tongue in and Ryder jerked away slightly with a laugh. She could feel the shift of his mandibles as he smiled and he continued down towards her mound. His talons trailed along her sides and slipped under the edges of her panties. He glanced up at her, eyes asking for permission and when Ryder lifted her hips in response he wasted no time in sliding the underwear down and off her legs. The lace scratched lightly at her skin and she shivered, her body already over-sensitised from his gentle touches and she was pretty sure that it wouldn’t take much for him to push her to the edge.

He took his time running his hands over the smooth skin of her legs (she didn’t think he’d care either way whether or not she shaved, but it made her feel sexy) and when he reached her thighs he gripped them gently, pulling them apart so that he was face to face with her centre.

“Spirits,” he mumbled. “You’re so...” He trailed off, instead choosing to run a talon through the moisture there, brushing his finger against her lips and up until he grazed her clit. Ryder sighed, moving her hips against him and enjoying the relief it provided, even if it wasn’t what she needed. He seemed a bit amazed by what he was seeing – Ryder figured it was only fair to let him investigate something that was essentially alien to him. His finger slid down again and he applied a bit of pressure, grunting in approval when her body accepted the intrusion. “Is this much ... is that typical for humans?” he asked, watching as he started up a rhythm and slowly began thrusting his finger in and out.

“Mm.” She couldn’t manage any words because holy shit she could _feel_ the glide of his talon inside her, dangerously sharp against her delicate skin but also fantastic in how exquisite it was. It didn’t hurt, but it was a noticeable drag of _something different_ that she had never experienced before and the threat of it becoming something that could potentially hurt her almost made her heady with want. Maybe Kandros would be interested in experimenting with the whole pain-pleasure thing in the future. “Uh,” she groaned when she remembered that he had asked her a question. “Our females produce the lubricant. Some people don’t make as much and they use lube to help, but I’ve usually been fine without.”

“I can see,” Kandros said, eyes still on his finger which was glistening with her slick. “You’re _drenched_.” Some of it slid further down and onto his palm and he leaned in to taste it. Ryder watched with baited breath as he seemed to approve and licked his finger, almost cleaning it of her juices, before swiping his tongue over her opening just above where his finger was still entering her.

Ryder whimpered and her hands gripped the edge of the mattress tightly. “Oh, fuck,” she breathed. The texture of his tongue was noticeably different – thinner than she was used to but rougher and it sent spikes of pleasures shooting across her nerves already. She jumped in surprise when he did it again, applying more force as he continued to lick up and when he ended with pressing his tongue flat against her clit she cried out, hips arching off the bed. “ _Ah_!”

He chuckled and she could feel the reverberation against her bundle of nerves, almost like a vibration, that set her hips twitching again. The finger that was deep inside her suddenly left and there were strong hands gripping her waist, holding her still as Kandros used his tongue to fuck her instead.

“O-oh, gods,” Ryder moaned, giving up on gripping the mattress in favour of holding onto Kandros’ fringe instead. He growled at the touch but didn’t attempt to shake her off. His tongue was thrusting in and out of her smoothly, the rough texture sending shockwaves through her body as her walls clamped down around him, chasing the feeling. She could feel the heat gathering inside her and she whined when one particularly deft stroke brushed over her g-spot, the spike of pleasure pushing her closer to the edge. “T-Tiran,” she gasped in between thrusts. Her hips were desperately trying to match his rhythm but he was still holding her waist down and she was trapped and at his mercy. One of his thumbs shifted and he pressed against her clit right at the same time that he hit her sweet spot again and she almost sobbed. “T-Tiran, please, I’m so close – h-hey! What are you doing?”

Kandros had leaned back, taking his clever tongue away from where she needed it most, while his thumb remained over her clit as he applied the barest amount of pressure. “Call it self-indulgent,” he said, his subharmonics practically a growl, “but I want the first time I make you come to be on my cock.”

“Very self-indulgent,” Ryder agreed, but she was smiling as she panted, body flushed and hot from being put on the edge and then getting denied. She pointedly glanced down to his pants, licking her lips when she spotted the ridge of his hardness pressing against the fabric. She pushed herself up onto shaky limbs and crawled towards him, his eyes watching her with interest. When she was close enough she exhaled hotly against the fabric, delighting in the little groan she got for her efforts. Ryder glanced up at him through her eyelashes, smiling coyly as she asked, “Do I get to be self-indulgent?” She emphasized her point by leaning forwards, her lips touching the fabric.

Kandros uttered a curse and stood from the bed as he quickly undid the clasps of his trousers. “Next time,” he said as he struggled with the final clasp. “I don’t think I would last long if you tried that now.”

Ryder giggled. She was sitting up on her knees and watching in fascination as he finished undressing, taking in the sharp angles of his waist and the cock jutting proudly from between his legs. It was blue, like his blood, and she couldn’t help but gaze in interest at the plates that had shifted to allow his member to unfold from its protective sheathe. _Definitely something to explore_ , she thought, already imagining how sensitive that skin would be or how it would taste.

“Enjoying the view?” Kandros had finished stripping and he now stood in front of her, at the edge of the bed. “You know, most people would say that it’s rude to stare.”

Ryder gave a decidedly un-ladylike snort as she shuffled over to the edge on her knees. “Yeah? Well, I’m not most people.” She reached out and wrapped her hand around his length, gripping firmly and smirking when he groaned and jerked in her hand. “Problem?” she asked as she jacked him slowly, taking in the smoothness of his cock in comparison to the rest of his body and how it tapered into a thinner point at the top, thicker at the base.

Kandros grabbed her wrist to stop her from continuing and pushed her down until she was once again lying on the bed. Her legs were dangling off the edge. “No more talking,” he stated as he loomed over her. His eyes were taking her in – face flushed, nipples hardened and her sex swollen and practically dripping in anticipation. “You’re a vision, Sara,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow and hooked her legs around his waist, using the momentum to tug him forwards. “You can stop flirting; you have me naked and ready right beneath you.” She arched when she felt his cock brush against her folds. “ _Very_ ready.”

“I’m trying to be romantic here.”

“Screw the romance, and screw me instead.”

He laughed at her ridiculousness and she smiled, meeting him halfway when Kandros leaned in to kiss her affectionately while he carefully lined up at her entrance. “If you insist,” he said and then without any further warning he pushed into her until he was buried to the hilt, stretching her and pushing the pleasure-pain boundary again.

He was _big_. He filled her so completely, so perfectly and she wanted to feel that burn of her body fitting around his cock as he thrust but he was frustratingly still. She whimpered and rotated her hips to try and encourage him to move, but he wasn’t budging.

“Tiran, _move_.”

“I thought – I read that humans need some time to adjust,” his voice was strained and his limbs trembled from the effort of remaining still, “so that it wouldn’t hurt as much.”

“Don’t suppose you came across anything that said some humans are into the whole pain thing?” Ryder countered, her hips twitching against him in an attempt to get any friction. She sighed in relief when he moved but it was only so that he could lean back to stare at her in astonishment.

“You _like_ pain?”

“When it’s done right,” she said, “and you are certainly doing it right. So please, _fucking move_!”

He stilled looked dubious but she had sounded pretty damn desperate so he pulled out and slammed back into her. Ryder hissed and rocked her hips up to meet the movement, her breath almost hiccoughing as the pain hit her again but like before it quickly faded away.

 He repeated the move, watching in amazement as she gasped and squirmed and he could see the moment when the pain vanished and turned into something better, something more pleasurable. “You really _do_ like that.” He thrust again, grunting at the drag of his member against her walls clinging tightly to him. After a few more thrusts he could feel her muscles relaxing as she got used to his size, and her hisses turned into soft moans. “You ... are something else,” he said, leaning in to bite her shoulder and groaning when she clenched him tighter, a high keening sound escaping her. “Guess I shouldn’t be concerned with blunting my talons then?” He dropped a hand to grasp at her thigh, digging in hard enough to almost break skin.

“Haa-! I’d, _ughh_ , prefer if you didn’t,” Ryder could barely focus. Kandros had adapted to her little kink faster than she’d expected and it was driving her wild – the lingering ache between her legs, the sharp sting of the bite on her shoulder, the prickle of his talons against her thigh – it was pushing her back to orgasm alarmingly fast. “Tiran, I - !”

He thrust back in hard and his other hand went to her clit, thumb circling in time with her hips. “Go on then, Pathfinder,” he panted. The hand supporting her thigh snuck behind her back and his talons raked down the sensitive skin there and the combination was too much for her and she broke, a ragged gasp escaping her as her body convulsed, trying to move away from his ministrations but he held her close, thrusting through the waves of her orgasm, his thumb staying at her clit until he worked her through the aftershocks.

She whimpered when it became too much and he released her, but he also pulled out of her at the same time and she whined at the feeling of emptiness. Her walls were trying to clasp around something that wasn’t there. “Tiran, what - ?”

“I came across this position,” he began while got on the bed next to her, kneeling at her side, “turians can’t do it, but it’s apparently possibly with humans, so if you don’t mind humouring me...?”

He looked uncertain, like maybe Ryder wasn’t into something that wasn’t missionary (she really needed to check up on turian sex – never heard of pain, no fun positions? Sounded almost boring) but she scrambled up on to her knees as quickly as her jelly-limbs would allow, and turned to face him. “I am totally game,” she said eagerly. “How do you want me?”

He blinked in surprise at her enthusiasm before reaching out, carefully arranging her until her back was against his carapace. Ryder caught on quickly and she moved her legs so that they were braced on the outer sides of his and when she was settled she was essentially straddling him backwards. The movement meant her legs were spread wide open for him and she felt a slow thrum of arousal at being so exposed.

Kandros reached between them to guide him back to her entrance, his tip sliding back in easily. “You good?” he asked, resting his hands on her waist.

The position was a bit awkward with his carapace forcing her forward more than she was used to, but when she leaned a little to the side to be able to look up at his face she found she could lean back a bit more into him and it was totally something she could work with. She smiled up at him, “I’m _great_ ,” she said and she rolled her hips down, taking him in as far as the position would allow. She sighed in contentment as she was filled again and Kandros groaned. His flexibility allowed him to lean down far enough to bury his face against her neck and he began to thrust in earnest.

For a while it was just that; the slide of him moving in and out of her; Ryder’s gasps of satisfaction and his grunts of pleasure as he filled her; the steady heat building in Ryder’s centre again when a careful readjustment of his thrusts had him hitting her sweet spot almost every time.  She cried out in surprise when she felt another orgasm begin to build, not quite believing that she could get there a second time but Kandros kept pace with his thrusts and the heat began to pool in her belly again.

“Oh my god,” she whined as she rocked her hips back, taking him as deep as she could but his wasn’t enough and from his growl of frustration it sounded like he was experiencing the same problem. A few thrusts later and he changed his mind about their position – a hand on her back pushed her forwards (gently – Kandros was so careful in everything he did) and Ryder fell against the bed, her forearms holding her up just enough so that she wouldn’t suffocate against the mattress while Kandros’ hands grabbed her waist again and lifted her up slightly. He re-entered her, and the angle was so deep, so _perfect_ and Ryder wailed and clawed at the bed sheets as Kandros pressed himself against her back and continued to pound in to her.

He tilted his head slightly, placing his mouth against her shoulder. His rhythm was beginning to stutter. “Sara,” he groaned against her.

“Yes,” she breathed out, forcing her limbs to co-operate and keep meeting him thrust for thrust and the obscene sound of them slapping together echoed throughout the room. “Fuck, yes, come on!” She urged him on with her movements as she neared her peak again. One hand left her waist and slipped underneath her. He rubbed her clit to match the speed of his thrusts and Ryder screamed as she suddenly jumped to the edge of her orgasm, almost ready to fall over into bliss. “ _Tiran_!”

“Spirits, Sara,” he grunted, a few thrusts later and he suddenly stilled while buried deep inside her. His hand continued to work her clit, and when Ryder spasmed and clenched his cock with her walls he practically roared. He thrust once, twice more and Ryder could feel the moment when he came, his seed spilling hot inside her while he simultaneously bit her shoulder _hard._

The combination of the heat and the pain was enough for her and she cried out as her orgasm overtook her for a second time that evening, this one stronger and it rolled across her from head to toe and rocked her body to the point where she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. She collapsed onto the mattress while Kandros continued to thrust into her as he worked through his own release. He continued rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts, slowing them both when he had spilled completely inside of her and when he stopped Ryder was a shuddering mess beneath him.

He stayed braced above her, both of the panting like they were starved of oxygen and it was almost a minute before Kandros was able to convince himself to move. He slid out of her and lay down side-by-side with her, but one had remained on her back and gently caressed the red marks that his talons had put there earlier.

Ryder took another moment to catch her breath before turning her head in his direction. She took in how wrecked his was and wondered how much worse she looked. She tried to think of something to say before any uncomfortable silences descended but all she managed was a short but heartfelt, “ _Whoa_.”

Kandros laughed, and Ryder liked that she could do that to him. He was still laughing as he shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her until she was curled up against him. “Whoa indeed,” he agreed, nuzzling against her neck. “That was ... different, but better than anything I’ve ever experienced before.”

Ryder hummed in agreement as she settled and took pleasure in how her muscles ached after a spectacular fucking session. “I think you’ve ruined me for humans,” she said matter-of-factly.

He chuckled again and mouthed a kiss over the bite mark he had left on her shoulder. “Sorry about that,” he said. “I wasn’t anticipating that. Turian thing; didn’t think it would happen with a human.”

Ryder hummed in acknowledgment before frowning. “Turian thing? How so?”

“Ah...” Kandros hesitated before answering. “It’s kind of a ... mating thing. Turians bite their mate during coupling. It’s instinctual, doesn’t usually happen unless ...”

Ryder poked him in the carapace when he trailed off. “Unless?”

“... Unless subconsciously we think we’ve found out mate.”

Ryder remained silent at that. Kandros began to panic that he might have taken it too far but she quietly asked, “You think of me as your mate?”

“Well,” he was comfortingly trailing a hand along her spine, “I have been attempting to court you for a year. I like you a lot, Sara.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead. His mouth lingered against her skin. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, if you don’t want it to.”

But she was shaking her head and leaned away from him to look him in the eye. “Of course I want it,” she said heatedly. “I won’t lie – the whole idea of being someone’s mate is a bit terrifying, but I also like you a lot. I’d like to try, anyway.”

 _“_ It’ll be tough – you on the Tempest, me on the Nexus.”

“We’ll make it work,” Ryder argued. “I’ve got plenty of reasons to come back here. I’m sure I can sequester you away on the Tempest for missions every now and then as well.”

“I’m not arguing,” Kandros said with a smile, “I’m just saying it’ll be difficult being away from you. But we always have vid-chat.”

Ryder blinked at him, and then she burst out laughing. “I am not having phone sex with you via vid-chat!”

“Aww, why not?”

“Our vid screen is in the middle of the meeting room!” she said between giggles. “Gods, I would scar my entire crew if I did that!”

“Well then – I guess we’d better work on that plan to kidnap me and take me on missions.”

“I’m sure I could reword some dossiers to say that we require your presence on combat missions.”

Kandros grinned, “I dare you to use the wording ‘required for personal stress relief reasons’. Let Tann freak out over that for a while.”

Ryder snorted. She snuggled back into Kandros’ carapace again despite her brain telling her that it couldn’t be comfortable, but damnit she wanted to snuggle her turian-lover-whatever the hell they were to each other now. “I’ll start on that tomorrow,” she said. She sighed as the lethargy started to settle in and her eyelids started to drop. “Sleep now.”

“Work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, work tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise but also don't because I had a lot of fun writing about this. My apologies for any spelling mistakes or horrible descriptions because I just wanted to get this posted and out of my head asap. But I'll come back and edit it (when I'm sober).  
> Also sorry for any horrible descriptions of penetrative sex - I've never participated in the act (slow moving lesbian here, holla!). What I just wrote is essentially what I've learnt through fanfics xD
> 
> So yeah ... enjoy? Please comment with your opinions even if they're bad because I cannot believe I wrote this.


End file.
